La teva decisió (Get a Life)
|year = 2009 |position = 15th (Semi-final) |points = 8 (Semi-final) |previous = "Casanova" }} "La teva decisió (Get a Life)" was the Andorran entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow, performed by Susanne Georgi. It failed to qualify from the first semi-final. This is the last entry by the principality in the Contest. Lyrics Catalan/English= Sé que m’estimes, malgrat tot Que desconfies de la sort Però no pots negar, és un error Deixar-ho tot serà la fí del nostre amor You’ve got to get a life, that’s what you say to me But I would rather die if you’re not in it with me I’m gonna get a life, the kind that’s made for two I know there’s only one, I wanna live it with you Ah ah ah I… Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right Ah ah ah I, I’m getting a life És el moment de corregir L’adéu serà com un suspir Confio a que l’endemà l’amor tornarà a mi You’ve got to get a life, that’s what you say to me But I would rather die if you’re not in it with me I’m gonna get a life, the kind that’s made for two I know there’s only one, I wanna live it with you Ah ah ah I… Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right Ah ah ah I, I’m getting a life Sabrem lluitar, sabrem seguir Mirar al futur, trobar-te i ser feliç You’ve got to get a life, that’s what you say to me But I would rather die if you’re not in it with me I’m gonna get a life, the kind that’s made for two I know there’s only one, I wanna live it with you Ah ah ah I… Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right Ah ah ah I, I’m getting a life Gonna get you into my life (Ah ah ah I…) (Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right) (Ah ah ah I) I’m coming to life Amor meu, no ho oblidis mai |-| Translation= I know that you love me, despite everything That you distrust luck But you can’t deny it’s a mistake Leaving it all will be the end of our love You’ve got to get a life, that’s what you say to me But I would rather die if you’re not in it with me I’m gonna get a life, the kind that’s made for two I know there’s only one, I wanna live it with you Ah ah ah I… Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right Ah ah ah I, I’m getting a life It’s the moment to set things right The goodbye will be like a sigh I trust that tomorrow love will return to me You’ve got to get a life, that’s what you say to me But I would rather die if you’re not in it with me I’m gonna get a life, the kind that’s made for two I know there’s only one, I wanna live it with you Ah ah ah I… Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right Ah ah ah I, I’m getting a life We’ll be able to fight, we’ll be able to go on To look at the future, to find you and to be happy You’ve got to get a life, that’s what you say to me But I would rather die if you’re not in it with me I’m gonna get a life, the kind that’s made for two I know there’s only one, I wanna live it with you Ah ah ah I… Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right Ah ah ah I, I’m getting a life Gonna get you into my life (Ah ah ah I…) (Ah ah ah I, I know that I’m right) (Ah ah ah I) I’m coming to life My love, never forget it Videos Susanne Georgi - Get A Life La Teva Decisió (Andorra) Eurovision 2009 Semi Final 1 07 Andorra *Susanne Georgi* *La Teva decisió (Get a Life)* 16 9 HQ Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:Andorra in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Non-Qualifiers